Half Sister: End of the world
by Darris Mazing
Summary: Darrien just found out that he have a half sister. But she is keeping a secret from him that might change the future. Old and new enamy, old loves and death. Who live or die? Come and find out.
1. Hell

Yes, another Sailor Moon fic. Oh but wait there more. What if I change everything around and Darain be a star of his own show.. Well whatever happen in this story happen for a reason. Oh well.

O.C: will be introduce in the next chapter or so.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT TITLE. I DO NOT HAVE THE MONEY TO BE GETTING SUE BY SOME JACKASSES. DON'T EVEN TRY TO TAKE ME TO COURT.

* * *

"Why….Why did **he** have to do this to me. ?" 

Walking through the night, building have been destoyed, the plant and tree have been burnt to ash. Holding her broken left arm she slowly walk toward a bunch, she look around her. People was trying to run away but something have shot them from behind. They still stood there frozen in tier place. Looking away she fround a bench and sit down.

Looking ahead of her was where a couple was holding each other.Shaking her head and rocking back and forth she felt something wet landing on her legs. Letting go of her left arm she reach up toward her face.

"What is this …."

Rubing away the wet substance away from her face more of it fell from her face. One drop have landed on her hands.

"Tears? ."

More tear was falling from her face. Whiping away the remaining tear from her face she look up toward the red/ black sky.

WHY DID **HE** HAVE TO TAKE MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME.! BROTHER…YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME….WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AND PROCECT ME LIKE YOU SAID. YOU …you the one said that you will always be there for me. so why….why WHY DAMN YOU…WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO GET KIDNAP FROM THESE FUCKERS.

Closing her eyes, she started to breath slowly and tears running down the side of her face.

How did this all started?. Goodness…I forgot how its like to see a blue sky. I miss him so much…but he detrayed me. But I can't forgive you just yet. I need answers.

Before she could say anything else, a bright light appear before her. Covering her eye, the figuired appear before her. Opening her eyes again she looked at the three people that appear before her.

One of the women was wearing a royal foku. It was nothing the Sailor Moon what so ever. Her outfit was white and silver. The silver boot was up to her knees. Her white pants leg was that of a man uniform. In fact you can't tell what she was wearing from the neck down.

Standing next to her was Sailor Pluto. Eyeing her very closely, she can tell that Sailor Pluto was beyond angry and upset at herself. Looking away from her, tear form but she quickly wipe it away. Sailor Pluto look back at her ans tried to smile

"Jamica….I'm glade that I ……I….god. Jamica please forgive my action. God please forgive me."

An old man that was in his mid 50's was wearing an earth tone color. Look almost the same with the woman wearing the silver and white. The old man was crying, feeling sorry for the young woman before him. Shaking his head, he bow down before her..

She stand up, taking her fighing position, even if **he** have taking her innence, prize prossesion and life, she, herself will defend wantever left on this hell hole. Looking at the old man with anger in her eyes, she spit at his feet and growl at him.

"Don't you ever look at me like that again you damn freak! My pride is strong and will never be let down by the likes of you. You can feel sempathy towards someone else that gives a care. I don't need your sorry looks. I do not need your to feel sorry for me at all. I'm stronger then you all."

Laughing alittle the young teenager wipe her blood/sweat from her fordhead. Breathing hard, she tried to power up until the silver woman cancel her attack.

"Jamica..please stop this. We are here to help you. You don't have to suffer anymore. No more fighting. I'm here to give you a second chance at life."

Jamica just look at the strange woman until the old man stepped forward. Sailor Pluto stood behind them and tried not to cry and have the same cold look in her eye before the destruction have happen.

"Jamica…you have every right to be angry. All of this could have been voided but.."

"But nothing old man. Half of Japan, North American, Africa and every part of the world people have been freaking kidnap. Most of them being force to turn into deman. I have chose to follow them. I tried to procect them. God…have you ever seen a child face? A young child being taken from their parent and being feed toward the demon pit? Half of them being either rape, killed or turn into demon?"

Waving her good hand around the surrounding of the destrode building. Demon children was eating those who are dead on the ground. All three of them just looked down towards the ground. Scream was being heard from the distance.

"I have given almost all of my power so that some of the people could be free from this hell hole. The sailor scotes did not even help. They just think that if they fight a randum demon that attack a person then everything will be ok. But it was just an distraction from the real deal. The only way for most if not all of them to escape from here if I stay and give my energy away. "

Pluto and older silver woman just looked at her. The silver woman just noded her head.

"Your right Jamica. But this time we are ready to help you out. My daughter was trying to protect the same people you are proctecting as well. That is why I'm going to give you half of my power. I'll send you back to the past but that mean that you have to recounter what have happen to you. You will remember what have happen. You have every right to know what about to happen. Not everything is what it seem. You will understand in do time".

"Fuck you Queen Serenity! If you bastard knew whats going to happen in the first place then why did you fucking wait until now. you Sailor Pluto could have save me a lot of time damnit."

Falling toward her knees, she bow her head and started to bang her good hand on the ground.

"You could have help me out you ass hole. Do you enjoy seeing people getting hurt. Do you enjoy having to have mankind being killed off? Do you. And you …you old fat bastard. How could you block out my brother memory of me? How could you …block me out of his life. He is the only family I got. Why can't his older sister and twin brothers remember him. You gods are the same as the devil himself."

The old man just looked away from her.

"It was fate. Blame fate for this. I have did my part. If I could, I would have change all of this. Change the out come of this but I can't. I love my son. I love my children. Darien was my second oldest child. The moment he was born I know great ordeal will befall on him."

"Same goes with my daughter. But I can't change a damn thing. Do you think that I like seeing my daughter suffer cuz of what fate play on both of them. But they are proven the gods themselves that they can do anything. They even broken the rules and change the rules of the game."

Taking a deep breath, Queen Serenity look at Jamica. Sailor Pluto and King of Earth stood side by side with her.

"Will you change the outcome of this? Will you except the offer I have made. Sailor Pluto will protect you and help you out. Time is limited…"

Jamica just looked at her and smile.

"Sure. Leave it to me."

* * *

wiw finish. blah blah blah. Review. yada yada yada.  



	2. Talking matters

Dis: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Darrien lets go to the movies nexts, its 4:34 pm., since Perasite Eve going to start again at 5:00 o'clock lets get something to eat." 

"Sure, why not"

Darrien looked at the angel that fell from heaven. Smiling at Serena, he pulled her closer to him and smile. Serena wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his side. Entering a small café, Darrien and Serena sitted at the booth back of the café.Live performance was playing in the back ground.Sreena looked around and look back at Darrien.

"I stll can't believe that it been over three months since the last time I have seen Rini. And to top it off there is no attack in two months."

"Serena, let just enjoy the time that we do have. You girls deserved a break for once. Fighting , defending tokyo, and going to school is a major stress for a young women like yourself Serena."

"Darrien, I know that. It just that I'm little bit worried. Everytime we defeat a mojor threat, there another one pop up out of no where, more stronger then the last one. I just can't get rid of this feeling."

"I understand Serena. But for now lets just relaxed and order something to eat ok. I promise you that everything will turn out alright."

Sign, Serena look at Darrien just smile at him. Folded her arms.she looked around at the café again Darrien looked around and wave toward a waiter so she can take their order. Walking toward the young couple the waiter have given them their menus. While Serena was ordering what she wanted, Darien looked at his menu, Serena gave her menu to the waiter and looked at Darrien. Darrien just given the menu back to the watter.

"I'll have whatever she is having."

"Yes sir, the food will be ready in ten minutes".

Darrien just noddd his head toward her and looked back at Serena. Serena just looked back at Darrien with sad eyes.

"Darrien, do you think that seeing our future was alright? I mean since we know that the Dark Moon Family is going to attack us in the far future, should we alteast be prepar for the attack? "

"I honestly can not say Serena. But I do know that the future that we have seen is not in stone. We can still make a differnce and live the life we want to make of it. We don't have to follow this role we are playing in. "

"Darrien. What about Rini! What about what we have seen in the future. Endymion have told us we are her parent and even Sailor Pluto have told us what have happen. Can you honestly say that its not in stone?"

Placing his hands under his chin he look back at her.

"I can't say Serena. I really can not say what is real and what is make believe"

"So, your unhappy about this whole situaction that is place on us.?"

"I'm not saying like it's a bad thing. I'm just not sure if knowing that I'm about to becoem a father in the future is real or not. What ever happen in the future should stay in the future. But that is my opinion."

"Darrien. Do you think that it's a mistake for us to be together? Your acting like what ever happen, happen. That you do not care about what happen. Do you care for our future daughter?"

"Serena. Please stop it. I did not want to know what happen in the future in the first place. And you know that I love my daughter with all my heart. So lets stop this conversation, since the food is ready. Here come our waiter with our food."

Serena looked at him with soilid eyes. Darrien just looked down at his hand and smile when the waiter came with their food. Serena looked at her food and back at Darrien. Taken couple of bits he looked back at her with a smile. Serena just smile back at him and look back at her food and started to eat.

/I wonder whats wrong with Darrien/

Serena put donw her fork and was about to say sometihng when a blast was heard two block away from the café. Everyone from down the street ran past the café and telling someone call the police. Darrien and Serena looked at each other and ran outside.

* * *

**somewhere else**

* * *

"Damn it, I can't believe I actually here. I wonder if I can see him again? Please let my half brother be alright." 

"Don't worry, he is alright ….for now. There is a new enamy that just appear outside the grand hall and another at 159 street on blue island."

"Whice location is my brother at?"

"He is located 159 street on blue island."

"I guess its time for me to show myself"

"Not yet. You still have to go through the same ordeal like last time. You can't mess up the time line"

"Listen Sailor Pluto, the moment you have sent that pink head girl here in the "past" was the moment that the time line was mess up. Each of them now knew what will happen to them, when the attack will happen. So before you go and preach to me, think about your own damn action. I know my role."

","

"you have nothing to say to that? Good then. If I'm going to do this right then I want you to erase my memory. Do not come until I remember everything ok. I don't want to go all wacko on the sailor brats."

"Only Queen S…"

"I know, I know. But I also know that you can erase some of the memory as well.Queen Serenity, King Endy, and whoever is born in royality can erase people memory fully. I wand my mind to be part erase"

" Fine then, I'll erase some of your memor right now."

"oh yeah, before you get srtarted, I want you to get someone for me Kay, "

"okay miss"

"That is a good girl. Old me, here I come"

"After this I'll send you where you was before you came here."

"Whatever. Just do the damn thing okay. I'm already piss off cuz of you freaks"

","

* * *

well how was it? I know it was short. but i can't think of anything else to put on here. PLease give me a good review. Have a wonderful Day. 


End file.
